unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
What is Love?
|details = There is a request for you from a girl named Christina from Rome. Didn't give the details. Said she wanted you to come and see her directly. Which reminds me. That girl was talking to Beatrice over at the Tavern. Rumour says she asked "What is Love?" You think that has anything to do with your request? |step1 = /Yes, About Love/Rome/Christina near Church/ I'll just come out and ask. What do you know about Love? It would take too long to explain fully. In short, I don't understand my mother's action, but the maids all said she did it out of love of my Father. |step2 = /Of Mothers and Wives/Rome/Christina/ My mother obeyed my father blindly. She clung to him when he was there and moped when he was not. If that is how a wife is supposed to act, then I will never be a wife. The reason I will not take a husband is not just that I don't want to settle for someone less than my father. It's also that the life of the "wife" that I knew seems so incomprehensible to me. |step3 = /Love is.../Rome/Christina/ When I think that, that is what love does and that is what is expected of a wife, my head starts hurting. Is love insane? Does everyone end up like that? Would I become like that? Can I? So I need to find someone who can advise me. |step4 = /Ask Wallenstein/Rome/Wallenstein in Coliseum/ I know! I do want to hear what you have to say, but could you also ask Wallenstein for me? I believe he said he had a wife. So report back to me with both your thoughts and his. Now, be off! |step5 = /Painful Memories/Rome/Wallenstein/ Don't remind me! I don't want to think about it. Well,I guess I can tell you. When I went to talk to her the other day, she all of a sudden ups and says, "You're more than I thought, but my father is better. You won't do!" |step6 = /Grudges/Rome/Wallenstein/ When I asked what she meant, she told me something that frightened me. Apparently Gustav II had said that I would be a good one to marry her. So this Lion King is the source of all my problems with his little girl. |step7 = /A Bad Joke/Rome/Wallenstein/ I truly am glad that the king thinks so well of me. But that's just a bad joke. Given her age and her one-track mind, I just can't understand it. He's an excellent leader, but a lousy father. I've never been so tired in my life. I don't even want to think about it anymore. So what is it this time? What does the little Princess want this time? |step8 = /The Ideas of a Renowned Officer/Rome/Wallenstein/ Now she's talking about Wives and Love? My wife protects our home. She's smart and can deal with most anything that comes up. If I were to die on the battlefield, she would be able to survive on her own. And love isn't something you learn form someone else. Everyone shows their love differently. ...Now give me a break. I'm getting a headache talking about this. |step9 = 5/Love Training/Rome/Christina/ Hmph. So there's nothing set about love. Then maybe that was just Mother's way of showing it. There's something incomprehensible about that. Being able to handle anything that comes along is something can relate to. Father says that gaining knowledge is important. This sounds like some knowledge that I can use. |stepfinal = Love Training/// Hearing that this was one of the things bothering Christina, Wallenstein reluctantly gave his views on Love and Wives. Now we need to talk to Christina again. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 24 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Flower Growing in War |landarea = Rome |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}